


All Is Well That Ends Well

by varjohaltija



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M, Nature - should you go there?, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/pseuds/varjohaltija
Summary: To his own surprise, Clint is great at planning. Now, if only things went according to the plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



> Lovely Valentine's for a lovely lady! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Thank's for betaing, Nikki. :)

Fussing over Valentine’s was something Clint never believed he would do. But here he was definitely fussing. It was going to be his first Valentine’s with Phil (no matter how many people claimed they had been married for years) and well… it was kinda important for Clint to get it right.

This wasn’t the first Valentine’s for him in a relationship with someone. He just never understood why people bent themselves backwards to be excessively romantic. He concluded that he just wasn’t a very romantic guy. Passionate, yes, but sugary lovey dovey stuff wasn’t really for him.

Not until now. Maybe he had gotten old and soft. Or maybe it had something to do with Phil.

Phil. Phil definitely would’ve had elaborate plans, no question about it. But Phil was on the mission with his Bus team in some Middleofnowhereville in Northern Canada and would only come back for V-day. For whatever reason, Clint had made Phil promise not to plan anything for the evening, because he had it covered. Phil had beamed and sworn to be home in time and ready to be picked up. Mission was going to be a milk run. If they were lucky, Phil could be home even earlier.

First, Clint was maybe arranging stuff, only because he had promised. But planning something to make Phil happy had turned out to be much more fun than he had expected.

He had even made a list.

He never made lists (which explains many things, like why he had five jars of pasta sauce but no pasta).

 

**_Operation V-day_ **

_Well beforehand:_

  * _Reserve table  !BFC!_
  * _Chocolate and gift_
  * _Suit and sheets to the laundry_
  * _Flower shop order_



_Day before:_

  * _Clean_
  * _Champagne in the fridge_
  * _Get laundry_



_On V-day:_

  * _Change the sheets_
  * _Flowershop_
  * _Shower, dress up, remember goodies_
  * _Pick Phil_
  * _Restaurant_
  * **_Sexy times! :)_**



 

So okay, maybe he had selfish motives, too, but it wasn't something Phil wouldn't thoroughly enjoy as well.

 

Finding a gift for Phil was easy. His love for old spy gear was a well known secret―at least to anybody who bothered to look around his office, and Clint had practically lived there almost from the day he arrived to SHIELD. So a vintage tie pin which doubled as a lockpick and matching cufflinks/decoders were sure to be a hit.

  * _Reserve table !BFC! ✓_
  * _Chocolate and gift ✓_
  * _Suit and sheets to the laundry ✓_
  * _Flowershop order ✓_



 Cleaning his apartment was a much bigger task than he had anticipated. Luckily, Kate came by to help him. Without her, he would have probably given up, so maybe she deserved to have her fun, gently teasing Clint about him turning all mushy and making his ears burn with invasive questions about his love life. She also offered to take Lucky for a couple of days, which was actually a good idea. Doggy enthusiasm and romancing had sometimes been slightly incompatible and he could do with an evening without worrying if the dog decides to hop on the bed at inconvenient moment. 

  * _Clean ✓_



Clint managed to get to the laundry before the closing time and even remembered to put the bubbly to chill. Everything was going according to the plan. This was made of win.

  * _Champagne in the fridge ✓_
  * _Get laundry ✓_



He woke up on the 14th, more excited than he remembered ever being. After coffee, he made the bed. On Natasha’s friendly advice, he had asked the sheets to be mangled with starch and they were smooth, crispy and luxurious. After putting everything in order in the bedroom (candles just waiting to be lit, his best collection of sexy music ready, plenty of condoms and lube on the bedside table), he double checked the apartment before leaving for the flower shop. He planned on putting the rose petals (yes, he was going all the way) he’d ordered to the fridge and only sprinkle them on the bed just before throwing Phil down on them. He was great at planning.

  * _Change the sheets ✓_
  * _Flowershop  ✓_



On the way back home, his phone beeped. It was a coded message from May, asking him to come to SHIELD medical.

Of fucking course.

It is _always_ the milk runs that go terribly wrong.

He was there in a record time.

* * *

 

“He’s okay, just a few broken bones. We can see him soon,” May told him as soon as he arrived. She was obviously waiting for him with Daisy by her side. Rest of the team was sitting further away and they acknowledged him with few nods and waves.

“What happened?”

Daisy looked mortified. “I quaked him.” Tears welled in her eyes. “I’m so sorry. I, I should have―”

“Hush, it wasn’t your fault,” May interrupted, turning to her. 

She looked back at Clint. “We were just leaving, when we were surprised by a polar bear. They should all be on the polar ice this time of year, but I guess this one didn’t get the memo. Daisy scared the bear away, but that caused a fissure on the ground and Coulson fell.”

Daisy hanged her head. There was almost imperceptible tremor on her shoulders. Clint could tell that she was just about to lose all the composure the adrenaline had given her so far. He stepped to her and hugged her tight. “Hey, you stopped a bear from eating him. Thank you.” He held her and let her cry against his shoulder.

 

Daisy was calm and only a bit puffy-eyed by the time doctors told that they could now go and visit Agent Coulson.

Clint wanted to run to Phil, touch him everywhere and make sure he was okay, but he wasn’t sure what Phil would think of PDA in front of his team, so he walked like others and kept his distance.

Phil was lying on the bed. He looked tired, but otherwise pretty good. There were only few visible bruises and his right hand was in cast. Clint was burning to take his other hand, but he refrained from doing so, until Phil reached for him. Phil’s hand was warm and dry and strong in his. All the rest of the worry seeped from Clint.

Phil briefed them about his injuries (broken arm, few fractured ribs, and a mild concussion), assured everyone that he was going to be just fine and left May in charge until he got back of medical leave, before shooing the team away.

And then it was just two of them.

Clint sat on the bed, took Phil’s face on his hands and kissed him like they had been a month apart.

“I’m sorry,” Phil said, as they had broken apart and were leaning their foreheads together. “This isn’t the ideal first Valentine’s day.”

“I had a great plan for the evening,” Clint blurted and wanted to kick himself. Why was he bringing that up? Phil was safe and alive and they could worry about his stupid plans some other time. He could tell that Phil was tired, and he was also on painkillers―there was no mistaking the way his eyes got unfocused and heavy.

Apparently relief makes Clint blabber, because next thing from his mouth was: “I even made a list!” _Aw, brain, no._

Phil had to be on very good drugs, because he just smiled a bit dopily.

“Tell me everything.”

“Nah. It’s silly.”

“No, it isn’t.” For a moment, Phil was totally sober and there was hardness in the line of his mouth and in his eyes. Then his face softened into a fond smile, although something like sadness remained on the edges of his gaze. He raised his healthy hand to cup Clint’s face.

“I want to know what I missed. Please, tell me all of it.”

Clint dug a crumpled list from his pocket, trying to figure out where to begin.

“I was going to put on the suit. And that tie you like.”

“The one with tiny arrows?”

“Yes, that one.”

Phil smiled, eyes sliding shut as his thumb caressed the hinge of Clint’s jaw, and he obviously had to fight to open them again. “It looks really good on you. It brings out your eyes,” he said solemnly.

Clint felt his cheeks heat, and he hoped he would have had the tie with him now.

“I had reserved a table in a nice restaurant in Yorkville.”

Phil hummed, pulling Clint closer to nuzzle his neck.

“I made sure they have Black Forest cake on the list. I know it’s your favorite.”

Phil made a pleased noise. “It is. Do you know why?”

“No?”

“Because it reminds me of you. We had that in Hannover.”

Clint had to think a bit. That operation was many years ago. He could feel Phil smiling against his skin as he continued almost dreamily, words getting a bit slurred.

“It was a late afternoon. Light was low. It made your hair look like it was spun of gold. Golden threads and golden skin. Golden boy. You got cream on your cheek and on your nose. You were so beautiful and I wanted to kiss you so much.”

And what could Clint do but tilt his head and kiss his stupidly romantic, doped out boyfriend. Phil’s lips were chapped, and he was slightly clumsy, but what the kiss lost in finesse, it gained in emotion, that was now like a torch, burning inside Clint’s chest cavity. Both painful and wonderful at the same time. Because Phil had loved him for so long. And, he realized, he had loved Phil just as long.

When they came up for air, Phil’s hand tangled in his hair, his lips now shiny and a bit puffy, Clint had to restraint himself not to go for more kisses, but continue.

“I bought you something,” he said, feeling proud and embarrassed at the same time. Like he was trying to prove something. But Phil was smiling, so maybe it was okay. “Chocolates and the gift are at my place now, but I have the flowers with me. I was just getting them when I got the message.” He reached to take the bouquet from the bag and tore away the paper, to show Phil the purple and pink roses.

Phil stared at them, face unreadable. For a fleeting moment, Clint thought that this was a stupid thing to do. Of course it was. Men don’t want flowers. And roses are too much anyway―he’s being way too enthusiastic.

Phil swallowed. He made an attempt to take the flowers, but couldn’t lift his arm properly, because of the cast.

“Nobody has ever bought me flowers,” he whispered, and choked a bit. Then he smiled, blinking his eyes rapidly “They are beautiful. Thank you.”

Clint decided then and there to make a habit of giving Phil flowers.

“I even bought rose petals to put on the bed, can you believe,“ he said, leaving roses on the table and pulling out the bag of petals.

Phil coughed out a laugh and winced when it caused his fractured ribs to move.

“This would have been my dream evening...” he said mournfully. “I’m so sorry I spoiled your plan.”

Clint felt reassured by Phil’s reaction. Had everything gone as planned, Phil would have liked it. Clint was great at romance. “You are all kinds of awesome, but a freak accident caused by a random polar bear is something you couldn’t have predicted or prevented… and well, we have a bed right here,” he smiled wickedly and started sprinkling petals over Phil, laughing.

Phil tried very hard not to laugh along. But he was smiling broadly as he was covered in fragrant petals.

“I’m afraid I’m not capable of other stuff you probably had planned,” he said apologetically, even as he was carefully moving to make some room.

“We have time,”Clint answered, settling on the bed. “Now, you should sleep―you can barely keep your eyes open.”

He slung his hand over Phil, minding the broken ribs and pillowed his head on Phil’s shoulder.

It didn’t take long for Phil to start gently snoring.

Clint rose to lean onto his elbow, and watched the sleeping man. He took a look at the list still in his hand. Avoiding jostling Phil, he fished a pen from the table and crossed over the next items.

 

  * ~~_Shower, dress up, remember goodies_~~
  * ~~_Pick Phil_~~
  * ~~_Restaurant_~~
  * ~~**_Sexy times! :)_**~~



 

He then added one more bullet point:

  * _Fall asleep on each other’s arms_



 

Check.


End file.
